Halloween: Fairy Tail Style
by panda-cat69
Summary: Fairy Tail is hosting it's annual Halloween Party. The costume contest is enough to pay Lucy's rent for 6 months. Will she be able to win it? What will she dress up as? What? Natsu's costume is... Find out! *Spoilers for Rave Master* Rave Master references, no real time line. One-Shot, be there!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I got this idea last night thinking about Halloween, so I decided to put one up! It was inspired by the one of the chapters Hiro Mashima drew xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and he also owns Rave Master!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail annual Halloween party was coming up, and Lucy was excited. This would be her first Halloween party with the rowdy guild, and she knew it wouldn't be boring for a second. Looking around the shop, she tried to find the perfect costume, her rent depended on it! The prize money for winning the best costume was enough to pay her rent for 6 months! She spun in a circle, none of the costumes catching her eye. Sighing, she left the shop and went to another one. After going through 8 stores, she was feeling frustrated because she could find the perfect costume. She walked to Fairy Tail, with Plue beside her.

"Why is it so hard to find a costume?" Lucy complained to Plue.

"Puuun," was his reply. Sighing, she continued walking until she saw a stand with magazines. '_Hmm, maybe this'll give me some ideas_,' she thought, heading towards the stand. There were many magazines on costumes, some scarier than the rest. One caught her eye. Picking it up, Lucy scanned the magazine. A slow smile started to creep, growing bigger with each page she flipped.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" she yelled, startling the man who owned the stand.

"I'll take it!" she shouted, paying the man. She skipped home, humming to herself. '_With this, I'll win for sure!'_

* * *

A few days later…

"I haven't seen Lucy in forever, where is she?" Natsu whined to Happy, the party in full swing. Cana was already drinking; challenging people to have a drinking contest with her. She was wearing a fortune teller's costume, throwing the veil that covered her mouth to chug some more alcohol. Mira was in a maid uniform, serving drinks. Everyone was having the time of their lives, but Natsu wasn't feeling so festive. Lucy still hadn't shown up yet, and he hadn't seen her in the last couple of days. '_She wouldn't miss her first Halloween Party, would she?_' He shook his head, knowing that she'd be here any moment. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Whipping his head in that direction, he hoped that it was Lucy. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Instead, it was Erza who walked in with…Jellal?

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jellal as they got closer.

"I'm here for the party."

"Won't you get in trouble if the Council finds you?"

"No, if anyone asks I'm dressed as Seig Hart," Jellal replied, glad that there was someone who looked a lot like him.

"Oh," Natsu said, thinking he knew that name somewhere. Oh! He was that powerful wizard guy who died protecting the world! '_I would've liked to fight that guy._'

"Why are you not enjoying the party?" Erza asked. She was dressed as a vampire. She had a long, black, strapless flowing dress that had a slit up the side of that went all the way to her thigh. Spider-web lace ran along the slit, at the hem of her dress, and at the top. She had matching spider-web lace gloves. Her scarlet hair was tied in a high pony tail, small bats attached to the tie dangled from it; strands of hair bordered her face. A black rose was also pinned to the side of her hair. In contrast with her dark clothes was a heart-shaped diamond necklace, given to her by Jellal.

"Lucy isn't here yet, and I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Aye!"

"I'm sure she will be here soon. Well, we are going to go enjoy the party," Erza told Natsu, walking away with Jellal.

Natsu heard the door open again, hoping it was Lucy this time. Nope, it was only Gray. He was dressed as an Ice Prince, with his clothes different shades of blue and white. Natsu was starting to get annoyed that his hope of spotting the Celestial mage kept going up and down, so he decided to take it out on Gray.

"Oi! Ice Princess! Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?"

"Shut up Flame Brain! You wanna fight!?"

"Let's do this!" Just as they were about to fight, both mages felt a death glare pointed at them. Knowing who it was coming from, they threw their arms over each other's shoulders, putting fake smiles on their faces. The death glare disappeared, making them sigh in relief and releasing each other.

"You look wonderful Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted happily. She was dressed up as a water nymph. Her usual hair that was really curled at the ends was wavy, tied up by a band of sea shells. Her necklace, anklet, and bracelet matched her hair tie, with a larger shell dangling from it. The dress she wore had shimmering blue fabric, making it look like flowing water when she moved. She looked so beautiful that Gray stared at her with his mouth open. He snapped his mouth closed and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Juvia."

"Th-th-thank y-yo-you, Gray-sama," she stuttered, her face beat red.

"How about we go enjoy the party?"

"Juvia would love to." The water and ice mage left, while Natsu moped at a table.

"When's Lucy gonna get here?" he sighed. '_I hope she gets here soon.'_

* * *

Lucy felt pretty proud of herself as she walked through the guild doors. She was sure she was going to win that contest! She found Levy, Wendy, and Carla. Wendy was dressed as Alice in wonderland and Carla was a princess. She had a pink frilly dress and a small tiara on her head. Levy was wearing a witches costume; complete with hat, cape, and broom. But it wasn't a regular witches costume since it was white, and she wore a pink ruffled dress with matching pink shoes with white leggings.

"Wendy, you look adorable!"

"Thank you Lucy-san! You look great!"

"Thanks Wendy," she smiled at her, turning to Levy.

"You look wonderful Lu-chan!"

"Thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" She took a closer look at her friend and noticed that she was wearing a very intricate necklace. It was shaped like a rose and was made out of metal.

"Levy-chan, that's such a pretty necklace! Where did you get it?"

"U-um... Well… It's from…uhh," Levy stammered, her face flushing red. Lucy was curious at Levy's reaction. Thinking, a light bulb suddenly went off in her head. Grinning, she looked at Levy.

"Is it from a certain Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked, a smirk appearing on her face. Levy's face turned redder, heat waves coming off her head. They both knew who they were talking about. Thankfully, a small, silver figure ran towards them.

"Carla! Do you want a fish?" Happy asked. Dressed as a knight in silver armor, equipped with a helmet, shield, and a mini sword; Happy was Princess Carla's knight in shining armour.

"Hmph," was all she said, turning her nose away. However, when she saw how depressed he was in such a festive mood, she felt bad.

"Fine, I'll take it." Happy brightened instantly, handing the fish he had tied with a ribbon to her. The girls giggled at the exchange, thinking how adorable it was. Levy turned to Lucy, looking her up and down again.

"That's a really good Elie costume," Levy told her. Lucy smiled at her, glad that she knew who she was dressed up as.

"I had Cancer help me with my hair, and Virgo got me the clothes from the celestial realm." Wearing a bikini, she had tied a cloth around her hips and tied it in the corner. It looked like a dancers outfit. Her clothes were made from shimmering red fabric, with gold-embroidered flames on the top, bottom, and on the cloth she tied. Shiny red and gold beads dangled from the bottoms of her outfit; from the bottom of the bikini, to the sides of the cloth. She also had a matching bead anklet that twinkled. She wore red earrings that looked gold if you looked at it a certain way under the light. Cancer left her hair down, but had put clips with more dangling beads in her hair. It looked like she was on fire. She had gotten the idea from the magazine she had bought. After meeting Elie by accident on a mission, she was surprised to find out she was a very powerful mage. Her real name was Resha Valentine who was a famous dancer in her time according to the magazine. She liked her fashion so she tried mimicking it, adding her own twists in. She was glad it had worked out, and that all the time she spent on it was worth it.

"Oi! Lucy! You finally got here!" Natsu yelled. Smiling, she turned around to look at him. When she did, she just stared at him, dumbfounded. '_This is a coincidence… right?_'

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!" Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy's face, snapping her out of her daze. She looked at him up and down. He was dressed as Haru Glory, who had saved the world along with Elie. His usual pink hair was white, which probably took forever to do. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black jacket with fur on the hood, jeans, shoes, and surprisingly a replica of Haru's sword.

"How'd you get the sword?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I was gonna get Lily to lend me his, but Gajeel yelled at me saying no. Then I found a store with a replica. There's a lot of merchandise for their group, lucky me," he grinned. Even though he fought with the guy, he was strong, stuck to his beliefs, protected his friends, and saved the world. So who better to dress up than him?

"Really? Wow." Levy and Wendy giggled at them, thinking how cute they were. Lucy heard them and knew why. Haru was Elie's boyfriend, and SHE had dressed up as Elie while NATSU dressed as Haru. She knew he didn't plan this, but it was so weird. Her cheeks started to heat up, a light blush dusting them. Thankfully, the Master called them to attention.

"Alright! Everyone participating in the costume contest, come on up!" Cheers were heard as they climbed the stage. There was quite a bit of people competing. The real contest began as people were voted off the stage. She, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Evergreen were the finalists. Evergreen was of course dressed as a fairy. She had flowers in her hair, which she left down, a green dress that looked like nature, and she used her magic to form wings. This was going to be a hard competition.

"Now, we'll have each contestant show off their costume in any way if they want. Okay, first up is Evergreen!" Evergreen flew around, on her wings. She did some acrobats in the air, making the crowd go "Ooh!" and "Aah!" She landed and struck a pose, making everyone cheers and whistles.

"Next is Levy!" Levy used her solid script magic to make lights and fireworks to go off. She finished it by making an explosion that said Fairy Tail and it's symbol, and sparking powder started to fall, making the crowd go crazy at the show.

"Wendy, you're up!" Wendy was nervous and shyly went up the stage. She then decided to sing a song, making the crowd give her a standing ovation and "Aww" was heard from everyone.

"Okay Juvia, your turn!" Juvia started to liquefy her body, making water appear at her feet. She rode the water as she made it go off the stage, and around the crowd. It looked like she was surfing; making twists in the water so she was doing loops and other tricks. She soared in the air as she neared the stage. With a crash, she landed on the stage, the waves crashing around her, soaring high in the sky. The crowd went wild, even if they got a little wet.

"Next is Erza!" She equipped black swords in each hand, with black clothes attached to their ends. She started to do a sword dance, both deadly and beautiful. When she finished, everyone chanted her name.

'_It'll be tough to top all of those,'_ Lucy thought, but that's why she skipped going to the guild to practice.

"Lastly is Lucy, let's give a big round of applause!" The crowd cheered as she went up the stage. Turning to the band, Lucy gave the signal. Everyone was puzzled as to why, when suddenly they started to play. Everyone went silent as they watched Lucy. Getting the beat, she started to dance. It was graceful and enchanting, as she did twirls, twists, and just let loose. This was the first time the guild had seen the Celestial mage dance, and couldn't take her eyes off her. Even Natsu couldn't as he stared transfixed. She changed her dancing with the music, speeding up when it was fast and slow, graceful movements when it calmed. Elie was known for her dancing, but Lucy could give her a run for her money. At the end of the song, Lucy was breathing heavily. Her face was flushed but she looked happy and energetic. The crowd exploded, as new fans of Lucy crowded around the stage. Cheers and whistles were deafening as everyone wanted to show their support.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner!" Makarov announced. Natsu jumped over people and onto the stage, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"You were amazing Luce!" Natsu shouted at her over the cheering. He was proud of her and loved watching her dance. _'Maybe I'll ask her to dance for me again. Wait, what am I thinking?'_

"Thanks!" she replied, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was glad she watched those videos of Elie's dance at the competition and spent all that time practicing with Capricorn. Natsu put her down, but still had his hands on her hips. However, when he put her down a mob of people came at them.

"You can get your prize tomorrow Lucy," Makarov chuckled as she was swarmed. Everyone was complementing her and talking to her at once. She was overwhelmed and was trying to calm the crowd down. Natsu got angry as he heard random guys ask her to marry them. He didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of her marrying them. So, on instinct, he picked Lucy up in his arms and maneuvered them out of the crowd.

"Kyaa!" she screamed in surprise. Clinging to him when he jumped down the stage, Lucy was disappointed when he put her down in the group of finalists.

"Take care of Lucy for me," he told them, trying to hold the crowd off with the rest of the guild.

"He liiiikes you, and you liiiike him," Happy teased Lucy, making her blush. She was about to tell him to shut up when Gray accidentally pushed Natsu while trying to push a fan.

"What was that for, Ice Queen!?"

"It wasn't on purpose, idiot!"

"What!? I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are Flame for Brains!" Natsu punched Gray, which triggered a fight. The fans dispersed, not wanting to get caught. Some weren't fast enough and got hit, but they were also mages so they fought back. Soon, fans and guild members were fighting whoever was in range, forgetting what they were fighting about.

"Can't they go a day without fighting?" Carla huffed, exasperated at the brawl. Lucy chuckled and smiled when she turned to Carla, her eyes bright.

"It wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they didn't." And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Finished! Man, that was pretty long. It's Halloween, but I'm posting this pretty late so you guys probably won't read it until November xP Sorry! Mad dash typing for this one. I was inspired by the chapter where Natsu and Lucy dressed up as Haru and Elie xD My idea was to do a cross over where Haru's group comes to Fairy Tail for Halloween, but it would have taken too long. What do you guys think? Should I do a Halloween theme and a crossover of the two? Just a crossover? None at all? Lemme know what you guys want! And no, I didn't name the story on purpose with Gangnam Style... maybe... haha, just kidding xD**

**Anyway, Happy Halloween! Or belated to some xP**


	2. BIG NEWS! THE MOVIE IS OUT!

**Sorry guys, but this isn't a new chapter; it's even better news! **

**THE DAY HAS COME! THE FAIRY TAIL MOVIE IS OUT AND ****SUBBED ****PEOPLE! SUBBED AND OUT! Throw that cat you died blue and scream "IT'S OUT!", go get some shaved ice, drown your popcorn in hot sauce, lock your door with a golden key, and arm yourself with a sword against all interrupters and sit back AND WATCH! CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**That's all I have to say. Oh, the feels! Animeultima, I thank thee! Not only do I get a new episode, but the MOVIE! Thank you!**

**Thanks for listening to my ramblings, not get out there and watch it! I haven't… YET, but tell me how awesome it is! I might not because of homework (stupid homework and my sense of obligation! )**

**P.S I'll update "Fighting Against Fate" and "A Fairy Tail Christmas" soon hopefully, I just need a break from homework. Please be patient! Sorry!**


End file.
